Fred Tatasciore
' Frederick "Fred" Tatasciore' (pronounced "Tat-a-score-e")B (born in New York City, New York in 1936-1937) is an American voice actor. Voice *Sundown Early life Tatasciore was born in New York City, New York. Career Tatasciore has portrayed mostly secondary characters as well as monstrous-looking types. He is best known for voicing the Hulk in the Ultimate Avengers, Next Avengers, Hulk Vs, Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes as well as voicing Saren Arterius from the critically acclaimed series Mass Effect and Damon Baird in the Gears of War video game series, and Zeratul from the game StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. He also voices the character "8" in the Tim Burton-produced film 9 that was released September 9, 2009. His most recent roles are of that as Russian Nikolai Belinski in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops, Tookit in Thundercats, and the Business Cat in the webseries "Our New Electrical Morals", with episodes posted in the Cartoon Hangover Youtube page, administered by Frederator Studios. Filmography Anime roles *''Afro Samurai'' – Juzo, Patron 5, Shuzo *''Marvel Anime: Wolverine'' – Shigen Yoshida *''Marvel Anime: X-Men'' – Beast *''Naruto'' – Gato *''Naruto Shippuden'' – Kakuzu, Gyūki *''Zatch Bell!'' – Dalmos, Demolt Non-anime roles *''Adventure Time'' – Mannish Man the Manly Minotaur *''American Dad!'' – Additional Voices *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' – Handbanana (Season 5, Episode 5 "Handbanana") *''Avatar the Last Airbender'' – Yung, the Resistance Leader (in "Return to Omashu") *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' – The Incredible Hulk,[1] Graviton, Mandrill, Yon-Rogg, Thing, Volstagg, Fenris Wolf, Hoarfen, Red Hulk, Griffin *''Avengers Assemble'' - Hulk *''Back at the Barnyard'' – Farmer *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' – Mutant Master, Arsenal, Sgt. Rock, Major Force *''Ben 10'' – Ripjaws, Cannonbolt,[2] Way Big, Future Ben, Additional Voices *''Camp Lazlo'' – Bear *''Dan Vs.'' – Hippie Captain *''Family Guy'' – Additional Voices *''Generator Rex'' – NoFace *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' - Claw'Rok *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' - Hulk *''Invader Zim'' – Additional Voices *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' – Master Shifu *''LEGO Hero Factory'' – Thunder/Frantic Citizen/Drilldozer/Witch Doctor (Aldous Witch) *''MAD'' – Tom Hanks, Tigger, Jamie Oliver, J. J. Abrams, Nick Fury, Dom Toretto, CLU, Sheriff Woody, Donkey Kong, Art Howe, Slimer, Optimus Prime, Santa Claus, Triple H, Hellboy, Globox, Bowser, Fred Flintstone, Chicken, Liam Neeson, Thing, Additional Voices *''Making Fiends'' – Toupee Fiend *''Phineas and Ferb'' – Hulk, Bango-Ru Guard #1 *''Planet Sheen'' – Emperor *''Pound Puppies'' – Various Voices *''Random! Cartoons'' – Mr. Papier *''Regular Show'' - Muscle Dad (in "Trucker Hall of Fame"), Polar Bear (in "The Christmas Special") *''Robot Chicken'' – Garfield, Jon Arbuckle, William Shatner/James T. Kirk, Mr. T/B.A. Baracus, Sean Connery, Tray-Norr, Spock, Christopher Walken, Dr. McCoy, Scotty, Additional Voices *''Robot and Monster'' - Punch Morly *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' – Phantom *''The Emperor's New School'' – Pacha (Season One) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' – Additional Voices *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' – Gus (in "Work Order and Kanga Management"), Toy Christmas Tree, Streetcorner Santa #1, Cameraman (in "The All Nighter Before Christmas") *''The Replacements'' – Venzor the Aliynoc *''The Secret Saturdays'' – Zon, Komodo, Munya *''Thundercats'' - Dobo, Tookit, and Dog *''Tron: Uprising'' – Kevin Flynn / CLU *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – Zillo Beast, Roos Tarpals *''Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!'' – Hacky Sack Extreme Announcer (in "Dads"), Man in Gibbons Cartoon (in "Friends") *''Uncharted: Eye of Indra'' – Daniel Pinkerton *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' - Hulk *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' – Beast, Hulk, Juggernaut *''Young Justice'' - Deathstroke Movie roles Video game roles *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' – Nikolai Belinski, Dr. Maxis *''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' – Nikolai Belinski *''Call of Duty: World at War'' – Nikolai Belinski, Dr. Maxis *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' – Additional Voices *''Conker: Live & Reloaded'' – The Squirrels / Squirrel High Command / Tediz *''Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard'' – Additional Voices *''Eat Lead: the Return of Matt Hazard'' – Tentacle Beast of Tramm, Zombie, Bandit, Employee Suit, Space Marine *''End of Eternity'' – Additional voices *''Final Fantasy XIII'' – Additional Voices *''Ghostbusters: The Video Game'' – Additional Voices *''Line Rider 2: Unbound'' – Chaz *''Marc Ecko's Getting Up: Contents Under Pressure'' – Additional Voices *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' – Maurice, Zuba *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' – DOD Official *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' – Beauty and the Beast Unit (Beast voices) *''Microsoft Flight Simulator X'' – Additional Voices *''NARC'' – Fish, Weapons Dealer, Thug, Civilian, Eddie Jackson, Cop *''Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3'' – Kakuzu *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3'' – Kakuzu *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2'' – Kakuzu *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3'' – Kakuzu, Gyūki *''Neopets: The Darkest Faerie'' – King Skarl, Hubert, Torakar, Master Torak *''Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island'' – Mawgu *''Ninety-Nine Nights'' – Voice *''Prototype'' – Blackwatch Officer *''Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice'' – Various *''Rainbow Six: Lockdown'' – Additional Voices *''Resistance: Fall of Man'' – Voice *''Resistance 3'' – Brawler Chimera *''Resonance of Fate'' – Additional Voices *''Rise of Nightmares'' – Gregor *''Rise to Honor'' – Voice *''Saints Row 2'' – Voice *''Skate 2'' – Voice *''True Crime: New York City'' – Voice *''Twisted Metal: Head-On'' – Sweet Tooth *''Unreal Tournament 3'' – Reward Announcer *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II'' – Captain Davian Thule, Eldar warlock *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II – Chaos Rising'' – Araghast The Pillager, Bloodletters, Ulkair the Great Unclean One, Davian Thule *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II – Retribution'' – Veldoran the Warlock *''Dota 2'' – Disruptor, Spirit Breaker, Treant Protector, Undying, Ursa, Warlock's Golem Theme park roles *''Space Mountain'' – safety narrator *''Expedition Everest'' – Yeti *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' – Gungan pilot References #'^' Jenna Busch (2010-02-08). "AVENGERS Animated Assembling w/ Phil Lamarr". Newsarama. Retrieved 2010-02-08. #'^' The Complete Directory to Prime Time Network and Cable TV Shows, Page 1713 by Tim Brooks, Earle Marsh, 2007 Category:Voice Actor Category:Real World